The Cause
The Cause- '''A radical group of witches and wizards that follow similar beliefs to that of Lord Voldemort. They answer to a leader who calls himself The Savior. The Saviors identity is known to very few members of the cause and is held so secret for a reason. Since The Savior has been working on this 'project' for so long there are so many people a part of The Cause that no one outside of it really knows where their numbers end. '''Coming out of the shadows The Cause worked in secret for a long time. The Savior wanted to make sure his plans were foolproof. In the early part of 2022 he began sending out small numbers of members to attack places. The attacks looked random but in all actuality, they were the start of the attacks that would continue on for years. Skirmish of Seventh Street Avenue Only a few weeks before the start of the 2022-2023 school year, The Savior launched an attack on Seventh Street Avenue. The attack was abrupt at its start and finish with the only signal at the beginning being red sparks shot into the air notifying all members of The Cause to attack. Though some members were detained during the attack when things settled after the attack those same members were found dead. The Kidnapping of Darcy and Nik The Cause really came into the forefront of many witches and wizards' minds after The Savior kidnapped Darcy Turner and Nik Volkov on December 10th. The young witch and wizards were held for five days. They were tortured for refusing to join The Cause. Upon being rescued the two gave as much information to the Aurors as they could once they were healthy enough. The assassination of Harry Potter On March 22nd, 2023, The Savior publicly assassinated Harry Potter when the famed wizard made a public press conference to talk to the population about The Savior while also calling out the dark wizard asking the masked attacker to turn himself in before things got worse. To many, the assassination of the famed 'Boy Who Lived' was the start of the Third Wizarding War even though it did not officially begin until March 31st, 2023. July 4th There were a number of attacks on Muggles and 'lesser bloods' over the course of the months following the official start of the war. However, MACUSA got a tip of an attack set to happen on the Fourth of July where many no-majes gather to celebrate the day. Sending four Aurors to investigate no one knew it was a trap until it was too late. When the Aurors arrived they were ambushed by members of The Cause. Three of the four Aurors were killed with only one making it out alive. That Auror was Pandimonious Antwar, who lost his wife during that attack as well. Attempted assassination of Hermione Granger-Weasley On February 3rd 2024, The Savior attempted to assassinate Hermione Granger-Weasley during her re-election as Minister of Magic. Lucky for her she was able to escape with her life. Attack on New York The second attack on New York, the first having been the Skirmish on Seventh Street Avenue, resulted in the deaths of many. Not only were No-majes killed but other casualties that were not targets were killed. This included Baxter Kiris Snr., father of Mara Kiris. Battle of the Colosseum The most recent attack was the Battle of the Colosseum. It took place immediately following the end of the final game of the International Quidditch Tournament in which the Heidelberg Harriers played against the Fitchburg Finches. The latter team winning the match by only 150 points. The Battle resulted in a number of deaths, some were targets of The Cause while others were simply casualties having been at the wrong place at the wrong time.